Você é minha presa
by DanielaUzumaki
Summary: Ele não conseguia esquecer dela... Ela era sua presa. Tinha amigos, objetivos e família, ele iria ser aquele que acabou com tudo isso. Essa era a razão da existência dele, o fato de roubar tudo que ela possui, o faria sentir mais vivo. Aviso: Estupro


Oie! Nessa fic o Gaara ainda não mudou, ainda é aquele do Exame Chuunin...

Isso quer dizer que ele ainda é malvadão! hauhauhau

Bom... A idade deles nessa fic é 14 anos (Inventei, pois no anime eles eram mais novos)... eu sei que ainda são muito novinhos (tudo bem que muitos adolecentes de 14 estão piores que eu hj em dia...) , mas como vou encaixar essa história no anime não quero sair muito da "realidade", o Gaara tem que ser do mal ainda e "inocente" então não dá para ser mais velho que isso... pra não ficar muito UA vai ser assim mesmo... quem não achar certo isso, não gostar, não leia, e lembresse que nos avisos da fic tem ESTUPRO!

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Descobrindo**

Ele caminhava incógnito pela vila de Konoha, ninguém sabia que ele estava ali. A lua cheia estava alta no céu. O monstro que habitava nele estava excitado pedindo sangue. Ele veio atrás dela. Queria destruir aquele sentimento que vira expresso no rosto dela ao defender aquele Uchiha. Uma fraca. Iria matá-la. Ela era sua presa. Tinha amigos, objetivos e família, ele iria ser aquele que acabou com tudo isso. Essa era a razão da existência dele, o fato de roubar tudo que ela possui, o faria sentir mais vivo.

Caminhou até a casa dela. A areia estilhaçou a porta da frente, abrindo passagem para ele. O barulho acordou os moradores uma mulher e a garota. Apareceram no alto da escada. A luz era escassa e Gaara ficou escondido pela escuridão.

- Quem está ai? O que quer? – a mulher mais velha perguntou. Gaara não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Ela não teve tempo nem de ver o que a atingiu, a areia a empurrou a fazendo cair no chão inconsciente.

A garota de cabelos rosados gritou apavorada se pondo em posição de ataque, veio direto pra ele. Que imbecil! Ele pensou desviando sem esforço. Ela lutava com todas as suas forças, ensandecida de medo e raiva. Mas ele não queria brincar agora. A areia imobilizou ela, que gritava e esperneava.

- Me solta seu monstro! – tinha reconhecido ele. Sabia que ele era muito perigoso. O Shinobi da areia não queria que ela chamasse atenção da vila toda, pois iria gastar muito mais tempo para levá-la embora.

- Cale-se. Ou matarei sua parente agora mesmo. – Ameaçou com voz fria e indiferente. Não faria diferença para ele. Mas estava começando a ficar irritado com a histeria dela. Ela se calou, e ficou soluçando baixo.

- Vamos embora agora. Se você chamar atenção de alguém pelo caminho, eu mato.

- O q-que v-você quer c-comigo? – ela perguntou gaguejando.

- Não importa agora. – ele queria matá-la, mas primeiro queria descobrir porque ela sempre se sacrificava pelos outros, sendo tão fraca. Ele não tinha podido parar de pensar nela depois do incidente em que tinha lutado contra ela e os amigos dela. Os dois eram fortes, ele entendia que eles quisessem enfrentar ele. Mas ela não.

Sakura não sabia o que fazer, como o conhecia, sabia que ele não sentiria remorsos de machucar alguém. Não queria ir, mas não via outra alternativa. Estava vestindo só uma camisola branca, calcinha e chinelos de dedo. Mas não se atreveu a pedir para trocar de roupa. O rosto dele tinha uma expressão sinistra.

Foram embora da vila no meio da noite. Por sorte ou azar não encontraram com ninguém pelo caminho. Sakura estava com frio. Esfregava os braços tentando se aquecer. Eles caminhavam lado a lado. Correram por muitas horas. Todas as vezes que ela tentava escapar ele impedia sem dificuldades. Ela estava tão cansada. Não tinha tido tempo de se recuperar da missão que tinha completado ontem com o time 7. Começou a tropeçar e sentir as pernas falhando.

Gaara via a fraqueza que a garota demonstrava. Não queria ela muito fragilizada ainda. Resolveu parar e deixá-la descansar por algumas poucas horas. Tinha tomado cuidado para não ser identificado e estava encobrindo o rastro deles, então dificilmente alguém estaria na pista deles. Ele parou de correr e ela também.

- Você pode dormir por algumas horas. – Ela olhou curiosa para ele.

- Você vai dormir também? – Se atreveu a perguntar, pensando que seria uma ótima hora para fugir.

- Eu não durmo.

Ela resolveu deitar embaixo de uma árvore. Estava acabada e se queria se salvar teria que ter forças para isso. Colocou a cabeça sobre uma raiz, e dormiu em seguida apesar do desconforto.

Os frios olhos verdes observavam a garota adormecida. Via os tremores do corpo dela devido ao frio. A parca roupa que ela usava deixava poucos detalhes para a imaginação. Os seios eram pequenos e bem redondos. Os mamilos estavam duros pelo frio e ele podia ver o contorno rosado através do tecido que estava grudado na pele, moldando todas as curvas suaves do corpo dela. A barra tinha subido, devido aos movimentos que ela fazia para tentar espantar o frio. Deixando as coxas roliças de fora, a pele dela parecia macia e lisa. Ele teve vontade de tocá-la. Estava se sentindo estranho. Um formigamento pelo corpo que ele nunca tinha sentido antes. Seu pênis estava endurecendo. Ele sentiu vontade de se tocar, ou melhor, que ela toca-se nele.

Ela acordou assustada, viu o olhar fixo que ele lhe dava, gritou. Achou que tinha chegado à hora em que ele ia matá-la, mas ele não fez nada. Se acalmou e se sentou.

- Já estou bem. – ela gaguejava. Não queria ficar parada com ele ali olhando pra ela daquele jeito.

Quando chegaram a Suna ele a levou para a casa dele, e a trancou num quarto. Ela tentou pedir ajuda para fugir. Mas ninguém a ajudou, ninguém tinha coragem de ir contra o Gaara. Ninjas a vigiavam direto.

Gaara passou dois dias tentando entender que sensação era aquela que tinha sentido aquela noite. A garota era mais interessante do que ele tinha suposto ao início. Ela tinha algum poder que ele não sabia qual era para poder afetá-lo. Iria descobrir o que era antes de destruí-la.

Sakura vagava pelo quarto em que tinha sido confinada. Procurou roupas para se cobrir, mas não achou nenhuma. Tinha tomado um banho, no enorme banheiro que tinha ali, e não queria vestir a roupa suja, então as lavou e deixou secando numa cadeira. Ficou enrolada na pequena toalha, enquanto secavam. Ninguém viria ali até que escurecesse.

Onde estavam seus amigos e companheiros de time? Será que Sasuke está preocupado com ela? Quando viria resgatá-la? O ruivo que a sequestrou parecia ter perdido o interesse nela já que a tinha abandonado dias ali, só recebendo as refeições.

Assustou-se quando a porta abriu de repente. Não era à hora costumeira de trazerem a comida. Sabaku no Gaara entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Aquele era o seu quarto, mas ele quase nunca vinha ali. Deu um olhar inexpressivo para ela. Ela tinha consciência do quão exposta se encontrava e corou. Queria demonstrar uma postura corajosa, mas estava muito apavorada.

- Porque eu estou aqui? – perguntou.

- Você é fraca. – ele disse ignorando as palavras dela. – mas mesmo assim sempre me enfrenta para defender outros. Porque faz isso se sabe que não tem chance contra mim?

- Por que eu defendo as pessoas que eu amo! – disse orgulhosa.

- Amor? Por isso você é tão fraca. Eu não preciso de motivos para lutar. Deveria só lutar para si mesma e se amar. – Ela ficou calada. Ele odiava o amor, nunca tinha conhecido ele. – Essa é a regra dos mais fortes.

Ele a analisou. Estava menos vestida que da última vez que a tinha visto. A toalha pequena quase não cobria nada, ela tinha as duas mãos na frente dos seios, segurando o tecido ao redor do corpo, os nódulos dos dedos estavam brancos.

Ele começou a sentir novamente aquelas sensações estranhas.

- Como você faz isso? – perguntou.

- Isso o que? Não estou fazendo nada. – Ela começou a ficar mais assustada com o olhar que ele lhe dava por todo corpo.

- Você está me afetando de alguma forma. – vendo o olhar confuso dela, ele pensou se ela fazia aquilo de propósito. Aproximou-se e ela se afastou, indo para o outro lado da cama. Deu mais um passo e ela se afastou novamente, encostando-se à parede oposta. Isso estava ficando cansativo. Todos fugiam dele, se podiam, ela não podia.

A areia se enroscou nos pulsos dela, os prendendo a parede, ao lado do corpo. A mantendo no lugar enquanto ele chegava perto. Ela respirava ofegante, apavorada. Sua toalha estava se soltando e não podia impedi-la de cair.

Quando a toalha descobriu o corpo dela e se depositando no chão, Gaara ficou fascinado, era a primeira vez que via uma mulher nua. Esqueceu de todos os pensamentos que tinha antes. Ela era linda. Ele ergueu a mão para tocar um dos seios dela. Viu-a fechando os olhos.

- Não! Não me toca! – Gritou.

Ele ignorou, tocou a ponta dos seios dela. Eles eram pequenos e rosa escuro. Passou os dedos explorando eles se endureceram. Ele os apertou.

- Não faz isso! – ela gritou implorando. Ninguém nunca tinha tocado nela assim. Mas viu que ele não a ouviria. Parecia hipnotizado com o corpo dela. Deslizava os dedos pela pele dela, descendo sua barriga. Um toque suave sem pressão alguma. Ele tocou o ralo pelo rosado que cobria sua feminilidade. Ela deu um pulo, tentando se afastar. Estava ficando desesperada e gritava. – Pára!

Ele continuou explorando. Sem se importar com o escândalo que ela fazia. Até que a comoção foi tão grande que ela desmaiou. Quando viu que ela estava desacordada ele a carregou para a cama. Ele sentia uma forte necessidade de ver e explorar toda ela.

Ninguém nunca tinha falado com ele sobre essas sensações que ele estava sentindo. Queria algo dessa garota, mas não sabia o que.

A deitou no centro da cama de barriga para cima. Voltou a explorar os seios dela. Tinha visto de relance uma mãe amamentando seu bebe. "Será que saia algo dali?" Ele apertou o bico com os dedos, nada aconteceu. Aproximou os lábios e sugou suavemente, nada, fez mais pressão. Ela gemeu se arqueando. Ele estava gostando, ela tinha um cheiro bom de flor de cerejeira. Ficou ali um bom tempo. Passava a língua sentindo a textura, mordeu de leve e chupava. Ela se remexia, mas não abria os olhos. Desceu pela barriga dela. A cintura era fina e os quadris redondos. Chegou novamente até os pelos rosados. Colocou a mão em concha sobre ela, era tão macio, aproximou o nariz e cheirou. O cheiro de cerejeiras era mais forte ali, junto com outro aroma mais embriagador.

Queria descobrir todos os segredos dela. Afastou as coxas bem abertas e ficou entre elas. Olhou a intimidade dela, tinha uma pele úmida que ele pode ver melhor agora. Afastou os lábios e viu uma entrada ali. Ficou passando os dedos, a sentindo responder ao seu toque, estremecendo, suspirando e gemendo. Achou um ponto onde ela respondia mais, e ficou fazendo movimentos em cima.

Sakura não sabia o que fazer, tinha resolvido fingir um desmaio e esperar ele desistir do que fosse que ele queria, mas ele não parecia que ia embora tão cedo. Tinha muito medo dele, pois sabia que ele era muito poderoso e tinha entendido que era impossível fugir, mas ele estava tocando ela toda, experimentando sua pele e o toque era tão suave, quase carinhoso. Ele não tinha pressa nenhuma, tinha chupado seus seios por muito tempo, lambendo e mordiscando, até eles ficarem tão duros e sensíveis. Sentia tanto medo, e o medo parecia intensificar todas as sensações que ela tinha. Não conseguia suprimir o prazer que estava sentindo. Não queria aquilo, mas não sabia como se livrar.

Ele continuava com suas explorações, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia inexperiente, não vacilava em nenhum movimento, a tocando como se tivesse o direito. Seu coração quase saiu pela boca quando tinha sentido a respiração dele no vértice das suas pernas. Depois ele a tinha aberto totalmente, a deixando escancarada. Estava tão tensa, não sabendo aonde ele queria chegar.

Podia sentir o olhar dele sobre ela, o nervosismo aumentou. Quando ele finalmente a tocou lá, teve um choque que percorreu o corpo todo, queria se afastar, mas não tinha como saber o que seria pior, se ele a machucaria se ela lutasse.  
Os dedos separaram os seus grandes lábios, a cada toque que ele dava tinha um espasmo, seus músculos se contraiam, como uma corrente elétrica que tinha origem lá. Ele a observava, parecia saber quando seu corpo tinha mais prazer, e insistia o toque até a fazer arfar.

E agora ele estava massageando seu clitóris, com pressão firme, em círculos. Ela foi ficando com a respiração cada vez mais pesada, o corpo começou a ficar trêmulo. Não conseguia controlar a onda de êxtase que vinha se formando nela e que explodiu finalmente num orgasmo.

- Huuuummm... – Um gemido longo e abafado saiu dela sem poder segurar, tinha os lábios apertados. Enquanto ele continuava a tortura. Mordeu forte o lábio pra não gritar.

Ele observou a umidade aumentar, estava curioso quanto àquela abertura que tinha ali. Forçou um dedo e ele entrou facilmente deslizando pelo líquido que saia por ali. Entrou e saiu com o dedo algumas vezes. Seu pênis estava muito duro, inchado e sensível. Teve vontade de experimentá-lo ali. Tinha visto animais fazendo um ato semelhante e com certeza aquele buraco servia para isso.

Desceu da cama, e ficou nu, pois queria sentir a pele da rosada contra a dele. E se colocou novamente entre as pernas dela.

Sakura sentiu ele se afastar e ficou aliviada. Ele iria embora. Mas começou a ouvir sons de tecido deslizando e teve medo de espiar o que ele estava fazendo, mas não aguentou e abriu uns milímetros os olhos. Viu que ele estava nu subindo novamente na cama. Ficou em choque por uns momentos. Quando viu ele se posicionando entre as suas pernas, as fechou rapidamente.

- Não! Não faz isso! Eu sou virgem! – Implorou gritando, mas ele olhou pra ela como se não entendesse do que ela estava falando, ou não ligasse. Ele afastou as pernas dela novamente enquanto ela se debatia, a areia veio novamente segurá-la. Os braços sobre a cabeça e os joelhos bem abertos. Desceu seu corpo sobre ela.

- Não! Não! – ela gritava sem parar. Não adiantava mais fingir que estava desmaiada, não tinha dado certo, ele ia fazer o que queira com ela. Sentia o peso dele encima de si, a pressionando no colchão macio.

Ele ignorou os rogos dela, como sempre. Segurou o pênis e passou sobre toda a abertura dela, até direcioná-lo na entrada. Forçou os quadris para frente. A cabeça entrou e ele fechou os olhos aproveitando a sensação quente e molhada, ela era pequena ali.

Ela não conseguia se mexer, tinha um aperto no estômago, enquanto sentia o membro dele deslizando por toda a extensão dela, até ser forçado contra ela, entrando pouco a pouco, estirando sua pele ao redor dele. Ele encostou sua testa no ombro dela. Sakura ofegava esperando o que ai acontecer em seguida, não tinha mais salvação para ela.

O ruivo empurrou mais, penetrando pela umidade dela até chegar a uma barreira. Mas ele queria entrar todo então empurrou forte. A barreira se rompeu e ele entrou até o fim.

-Aaaahh! Ai, ai dói, pára! – ela chorava sentindo a ardência da intromissão. – Não me machuca mais! – Ele parou, olhou o rosto dela, as lágrimas. Estranhamente não queria que ela estivesse sofrendo agora. Mas ele estava gostando tanto de estar dentro dela, era um paraíso e ele tinha vivido num inferno muito tempo. Não iria sair. Lembrou daquele ponto onde ela parecia sentir tanto prazer.

Conteve-se da vontade de se enfiar nela com força e rápido, e passou o dedo sobre a feminilidade dela com movimentos circulares.

- Não! Não! – ela ainda repetia, com voz rouca, mas os soluços e lágrimas foram diminuindo até parar. Depois da dor inicial ela tinha se acostumado ao volume. Ele tinha ficado parado dentro dela, a sensação de estar preenchida até o limite e o estímulo que ele fazia no clitóris foi trazendo de volta o prazer.

Ele sentiu os músculos dela se contraindo ao seu redor. Não aguentou mais ficar parado e começou a sair e entrar devagar fechando os olhos. Isso era tão bom. Enfiou o rosto nos cabelos dela e abraçou o corpo pequeno. O cheiro dela o deixando mais envolvido.  
Ouviu-a gemer baixinho e mover o quadril para ele. Ele perdeu o controle, aumentando as estocadas. Mais rápido e forte.

- Ah! Ah! – ela não conseguia controlar os gritinhos. Não sentia mais dor, empurrava os quadris contra o dele sem pensar. Ele a abraçava tão forte, sentia a respiração entrecortada dele no ouvido, puxou as mãos querendo se segurar nele, mas estava presa. Gaara entrava e saia dela tão rápido, tão forte, de repente ela gozou. – Aaaahhhnnn – gritava alto, ondas e ondas de prazer passando por ela. A deixando tremente.

Ele a sentiu melando seu pênis viu a expressão de prazer que tinha no rosto. Começou a sentir um calor que tomava conta do seu corpo desde o lugar onde estavam unidos, e sentiu um prazer muito grande enquanto jorrava sua semente dentro dela.

Caiu sobre ela se sentindo satisfeito e feliz pela primeira vez na vida. Até sentir e ouvir os soluços que ela dava. Afastou-se, viu lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dela.

- S-seu monstro! Eu te odeio! – ela gemeu desconsolada.

A areia que a prendia, liberou-a e ela se encolheu chorando. Sentia-se suja e baixa. Ainda tremia pelo orgasmo, e isso a fazia sentir pior. Um monstro tinha tocado ela, tinha tirado tudo dela.

Todos sempre o consideravam um monstro, mas ele sentiu uma dor forte no peito quando ela disse isso dessa vez, como não sentia desde que era uma criança. Ele ficou um pouco arrependido pelo que tinha feito. Mas era tarde agora. Vestiu-se e saiu, não queria ficar a vendo chorar, e ouvindo os soluços sentidos dela.

Tinha aprendido que não dava certo pedir perdão para ninguém, nem tentar se redimir. Isso não dava certo para ele. Todos o odiavam, só por ele existir. Nasceu possuído pelo Shukaku da areia. Era um demônio, um monstro. Nunca foi amado e nem seria jamais.

Continua...

* * *

O nome ia ser **Ainda assim, me ame**... Mas revi os capítulos da luta que inspirou a fic e vi que o Gaara adora falar **Você é minha presa**... ai não resisti e virou o nome...  
Abram seus corações para esse casal! É bom variar de vez enquando...

Essa fic vai ter duas fases...

É uma história meio complicada, mas espero que gostem! bjsss

**Deixe um review, não custa nada e a autora adora! ;)**


End file.
